


Changed Woman

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lwaxana has changed in Jean-Luc's eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



It was Picard, of all the people, who noted it first. His opinion of the woman had been strained from time to time. However, as he viewed the wedding proceedings with her in full imperial command, he came to realize something.

The woman that Lwaxana Troi had been was gone. No longer was she insecure, living only for her daughter and her position. Now, she radiated with a glow of being at ease in her own skin. It made her attractive… as a friend to cherish. This woman would never lack for companionship, and yet she would need it less.


End file.
